Vampires (Chipz RP)
What is a Vampire? In a typical description, Vampires are known to be, "creatures of the night", that are essentially undead, though not in the same fashion that Zombies are undead. Like a zombie, they are Willpower-dominate, however they maintain a large portion of their Lifeforce through feeding, allowing them to maintain their motor skills and higher cognitive functions. On top of this, the said undead individual will also hold supernatural abilities, such as, "super strength", "super speed", "super-healing" and "immortality", while having a weakness to sunlight. Infection Though there are several strains of Vampirism floating through the Metaverse, the one that seems to be the most common is the strain Tess, Chipz, and VII carry. Vampires of this type are infected through drainage, put simply: First a target is drained almost empty by a vampire. Once in this prepared state, the pre-vampire is driven into an intense bloodlust, although lacking almost any blood they are very weak. Due to this, the infecting vampire will often offer up their own blood for the new initiate, however this is not a requirement. Technically the pre-vampire could feed from anyone with compatible blood, infected or no. Appearance Vampires are generally fair skinned, due to their avoidance of the sun, whether it kills them or not, though otherwise their physique remains the same as it was before infection. At roughly 8 years old, true born vampires begin growing their first fangs, however, this process happens almost immediately for any newly infected through biting. On top of the rapid growth of fangs, infected will undergo subtle mutations to the eyes, allowing for improved eyesight as well as eye color shifts. Depending on the strain, their eyes may turn red and stay that way, or they may be able to shift between red and their previous natural color. Abilities & Weaknesses Abilities Vampires gain several bonuses from their affliction, typically in the form of enhanced strength, speed, durability, bone tensile strength, and stamina. On top of this, depending on the strain, some gain enhanced hearing, blood sense, eyesight, night vision, and language abilities. All vampires can infect another through near-death draining, though the pre-vampire must feed quickly to avoid death. Weaknesses Vampires still maintain a range of weaknesses, dependent on strain, such as garlic allergies, wooden stakes through the heart (this paralyzes, but does not kill them), and holy relics. Intense damage such as explosions can also still kill a vampire. The most common strain of vampirism in the Metaverse that we have seen is, contrary to popular belief, not killed by sunlight, however, extended exposure can cause one to blackout. The Vampire Vs Werewolf War It's been stated several times that tensions between Vampires and Werewolves have flared, and they have fought against each other for a long time, with both sides uniting against the other in solidarity. Both pacts aggressively increased their own numbers through mass infection, leading up to an eventual War sometime before the start of Season 1, in which vampires seem to have won based on things stated by Chipz and Tess. Werewolves are not extinct, far from it, but they have rarely been spotted in RP since the early Vampire plot. While speculative, it is possible the war has dwindled off with the advent of Portals and the influx of other lycan-esk creatures into the world, leading to a muddling of the cause as what exactly 'is' and 'isn't' a werewolf became harder and harder to pin down at a glance. Related *Ghoul (Vampire Lore) Trivia * An even more in-depth article on vampires: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vampire * All the information of the Wikipedia may not be reflective of how Vampirism is handled in the Metaverse, however, general background information may come up, dependent on Roleplayers. Category:Species Category:Vampires